imacelebfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm a Celebrity: Extra Camp
| location = | network = ITV2 (UK) 3e (ROI) | picture_format = 576i: SDTV (2002–2010) 1080p: HDTV (2011–present) | runtime = 60 minutes | first_aired = | last_aired = present | num_series = 12 | related = I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! }} I'm a Celebrity: Extra Camp! is a companion show, broadcast on ITV2 in the UK and on 3e in the Republic of Ireland. It features behind-the-scenes footage of I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! and shows the emotional responses of the contestants after they have been voted off. Series 1 to 4 was filmed completely live in the UK, series 5–8 were filmed mainly live in Australia with a live co-presenter in the UK. Since series 9, the show has been filmed completely live in Australia with celebrity interviews based in London, shown through webcam. Presenters Various TV presenters have hosted the show since it began in 2002. History In the first series, the show was presented by Irish TV presenter, Louise Loughman. In series 2–3, the show was presented by Mark Durden-Smith and Tara Palmer-Tomkinson. In series 4, Palmer-Tomkinson was absent and Durden-Smith was the only host. For the fifth series, Palmer-Tomkinson returned to present the show. However, Durden-Smith did not, as he decided to spend time with his children instead. He was replaced by Matt Brown. Palmer-Tomkinson did not return for series 6. In series 6, Brendon Burns initially presented the show, but left after three episodes. This led to Durden-Smith returning for the rest of the series, where he presented from the UK. He was joined by new presenters Kelly Osbourne and Jeff Brazier (briefly Steve Wilson before Brazier took over), who presented from the jungle in Australia.I'm a comic, get me out of here Chortle.co.uk Also this series, a 5pm teatime programme, I'm a Celebrity...Get Me Out of Here! Exclusive, ran each weekday on ITV1. It was co-hosted by series 5 runner-up Sheree Murphy and Phillip Schofield in 2006. It did not return for a second series. For series 7–8, Matt Willis and his wife Emma took over from the previous hosts, Kelly Osbourne and Jeff Brazier, in Australia. Due to the couple having a child in early 2009, they did not return to present series 9. Durden-Smith also presented the show, from the UK, for the final time. Series 9 to 10 saw new presenter, Caroline Flack, take over with roving reporter Joe Swash, email/people reporter Russell Kane, and a panel of celebrity pundits, which changed approximately every three to five days. For series 11, Flack left in order to present another ITV2 show, The Xtra Factor. She was replaced by Laura Whitmore. Swash and Kane both stayed on for the eleventh series. On 16 June 2012, it was announced that Kane would not return to Extra Camp. Rob Beckett was later announced as Kane's replacement for the twelfth season of Extra Camp, presenting alongside returning hosts; Laura Whitmore and Joe Swash. All three of these presenters would later return to present in both the thirteenth and fourteenth seasons of Extra Camp. In-part thanks to tour commitments, Rob couldn't return for the 2015 series of the show and was subsequently replaced with comedian David Morgan, who only stayed for the one series, alongside Laura Whitmore who shared her last season with him and returning presenter; Joe Swash. References